


The Miraculous White Pawn

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Blizzard Entertainment, Hearthstone - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, AU, Anduin is Marinette, Black Prince - Freeform, Cross Over, Crossover, Cute, Day 26, Dead Parents, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Might take key points from both but I'm going to not make this a complete rip off, Moonguard, Most likely going to stay pg-13, Plot, Slice of Life, Well - Freeform, White Pawn - Freeform, Wrathion is Adrien, couples, everyone important has them, just a fact of life, not entirely, real world AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just a normal high school boy by day: honor student, Card Club President, and local shoulder to cry on. However, at night I become the White Pawn! Hero to all of Paris!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miraculous White Pawn

The Miraculous White Pawn

Chapter One.

I was awakened by the repetitious, horrible, rude sound of my alarm clock. The loud buzz was deafening; the chunky thing must have been one of the first digital clocks from the 1980's. Now I'm not basing the clock's age around the style, oh no; I'm basing the clock's age on the beaten indent left near the "off switch." 

"Anduin, come down for breakfast! We're having blueberry waffles!" I hear my father call up, the clock was his. You may be asking how a person could destroy something that was hard wood and metal. The answer is simple, he's Varian Wrynn. Not many would underestimate the police chief of Paris, even if he only was only 5'2. His office is littered with photos of myself, my family members, can a copious amount of cat memorabilia. 

Throwing back the covers, I immediately regret my decision to be a person today. It's cold, too cold. God, I left the window open last night! Running to the windowsill and slamming it shut I shiver in my underwear as I hear the noises of breakfast emanating from downstairs. Deciding that today was a sweater day I reached for my dresser. A quick change later and I donned a causal blue sweater, non-descriptive pants, and sturdy boots. Fiddling with my mother's locket, I checked my appearance one last time. Not much could be done about my hair, I decided; a bandanna and braid would have to do. Besides, whether male or female, everyone wears a ponytail in my family. It was a tradition, and there was never a day more hellish than when we all fought over the last scrunchie- another story for another time though. 

But you heard that right, family.

Walking down the stairs I was greeted by their smiling faces."Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." Came the low rumbling voice of Broll, who was buttering bagels. My father poured two cups of coffee, walked over to Broll, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down. 

"Ew, no bears here." Said Valeera, my older sister, without her I would hardly know the art of sarcasm. Yes, this was my family. I could not remember my mother, but from what my uncle Bolvar told me she died in a car crash while my father was driving. While I never got to know her, she'd be happy to know my dad is quite happy now. I was young when Broll showed up as a stranger in town, his only belonging his young daughter. I was in need of a playmate, Valeera and I became fast friends. as the police chief, my father feels that it is his job to protect the city, something he instilled on me. After hearing about Broll and Valeera's situation they became residents in our house, and things carried on from there. I've tried asking Valeera where they came from, what she remembers, but the story changes each time. Refugees, criminals, circus performers; whatever is the truth I'm just glad they're here now. 

"Just so you know Val, I have this new totally killer deck which is going to finally beat yours." My sister's eyes fly over to mine with glee, other than darts there is only one other game she really enjoys. A card battle game, with quite the cult following might I add. 

"Just try it short stuff." She says reaching across the table for the salt. "I'll massacre you." To some a threat, to some a promise, to me a familial response. 

"Watch old timer! I think I might be seeing crow's feet."

"Old timer! Child, I am only three years older than you!" Pointing her finger at me, the fear of being massacred became real. 

Broll cut in, "And how is the college hunt going Valeera?" 

"I have been accepted into three schools, and working on getting my ACT scores in for the next four. I just need to find something I'm good at and like." Huffing in indignation she sunk down into her seat, contemplating. "How about something with knives?" Valeera smiled wickedly.

"So long as I never see you coming into the station, I'll support it." My father said sipping his coffee. 

"Yes, I can be an acupuncture Doctor!" She hastily charted down yet another profession for her list of jobs. She's a senior, I'm a sophomore. Which brings me to my next heart attack. My father looked up at the kitchen clock, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Oh my god we're going to be late!" My dad screams as he puts his leftover bacon into his still full coffee cup for later. "Kids, get in the car! Let's move, move, move!" Grabbing my backpack I hurried out the door following Valeera. 

"Vary-dad, can you turn on your sirens to go faster?" My sister asks inquisitively, oh how easy it would be for my dad to evade the law because he was it. (Words of a certain blonde, not me) 

"That would be against the law Valeera, you know I take my position very seriously." Even on days like today, I know I'm going to be late because my father is one of the only good cops in this city. While many joke about the police's corruption my father takes his job seriously and tries to get justice for everyone. 

Often, I am grateful that my father brought me up to be the morally upstanding member of society I am today.

Sometimes however (like now), I only want him to speed a little bit. 

I need to be on time, not only because of my perfect attendance, at 7:45 I arrive at school, at 7:47 I've gotten my books together and check myself one last time in my locker mirror. Why am I checking my appearance and planning my day so methodologically? Because at 7:55 Wrathion Prestor ascends the stairwell, takes his books out of his locker; a locker right next to mine. At 7:55 we'll walk to philosophy class together, review our homework, and sit two rows apart. I'm not the type of person to fall for just anyone, alright there were crushes. There was the red haired girl in the sixth grade, the Russian boy I met on Instagram, that guy on the one hundred franc note- but this is different. I'm not lying when I say most of the girls and some of the boys (myself included) have fallen for this previously home schooled student with impeccable manners, good looks, and the added mystery of what haircut he has under his beanie. As we round the entrance to the school's driveway I see that it is 7:55 exactly. Hopping out of the car I ran for my locker, saw that Wrathion was not there. 

Crossing the gym hallway as a shortcut, I heard a commotion for inside. It was like a huge amount of sports equipment had fallen. Taking a peek inside (maybe it was a couple?) I saw what many would call in unexpected occurrence.

A teenage boy guarded by basketball nets, using jump ropes as whips, and tennis balls as projectile weapons was floating about six feet from the ground.

"I am Playtime! Adults take the fun out of sports with rules and tests so I am here to make games fun again! I've got some advice for you though, dodge!" Sports equipment ranging from soccer to baseballs began circling the monster, and with a flick of his hand descended upon the gym teacher. 

Grasping my mother's locket, I thought of sun light, of good and pure things (not Wrathion). The words were almost second nature to me now. "Transform; White Pawn!" 

Oh yeah, did I tell you I was also a secret part time hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion up next.


End file.
